Confessions
by amUous
Summary: Alice tells Bella she's a Vampire...  A scene, in a story that I am unable to write past this. Would be Alice/Bella...


**It's a scene, in a story I can't write. Don't know what happened before, or what happens after. **

**I thought I'd post it anyways, since it's not going anywhere. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Vampire?"<p>

"Yes."

"Right. Ok."

There were several minutes of silence in the room, Alice stared at the girl sitting calmly in front of her. It was a strange sight to see, usually humans went crazy when they found out vampires were real. That the monsters from their horror movies were walking among them. Yet here was this girl quietly sipping her drink.

Alice frowned.

"Does your dad know your drinking that?"she said.

Alice saw the ghost of a smile appear on the girl's face as she got up and calmly walked to the door instead of answering.

"Dad!" she yelled out the door, "I'm down to one. Can you get me more?"

Alice heard the shuffling of feet downstairs, a set of keys rattling together and then a rough male voice made its way up the stairs.

"_Yea, but I'm not getting you more after this!."_

The door slammed and Alice listened to the chief mumble to himself.

"_I can't believe how that girl can drink, downs em like they were soda."_

Alice grinned when she heard Charlie, she watched Bella open her last can and drink half of it in a few seconds. She really did drink them like they were soda.

Alice stared out the bedroom window for a moment, confused, she didn't know how the chief of police could condone underage drinking.

As if reading her mind Bella spoke.

"He would rather have me drink here where he knows what I'm doing than out there surrounded by people he doesn't trust."

Alice thought this over for a second and found she agreed with the chief.

Humans were reckless and stupid and when they got drunk it was just chaos.

"I didn't think you drank though," Alice said.

Bella, from what Alice had observed since the girl came into her life, was not like the typical teenage human. She was in a league of her own, often acting more mature than her teenage friends. Alice had often seen Bella make a disgusted face at her friend's stories of wild drunken nights and bad hangovers.

All Alice got as an answer was the shrug of shoulders and then everything was silent again.

Bella took another drink from the can, her eyes on Alice's still body by the window.

There was so much going through her head, that the admission of the girl being a vampire did not shock Bella.

"Bella, aren't you going to say something?"

"Something," Bella said, smiling.

Alice sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. She was taking a huge risk telling Bella about her nature. Her family didn't know what she was doing and if Bella didn't say something soon they would probably be moving. Cause maybe Bella was too freaked out to show emotion, maybe the moment Alice left Bella would tell Charlie, who would then have an angry mob chase them out, and the news would leak and the Volturi would find out she told a human she was a-

"Vampire?"

The sudden sound of Bella's voice made Alice jump but she nodded.

Bella nodded too and took another sip.

Alice sat down, her calm face not betraying the frantic thoughts going through her head, wishing she would get a vision of what was going to happen, but nothing came.

"What is that?" Alice said, asking about the drink in Bella's hand.

"You don't look too scary for a vampire," Bella said, ignoring the question.

Alice shook her head and said, "We wouldn't draw in our prey if we were scary."

Bella nodded.

"Right," she said, "Cause it'd be hard to get food looking like a freak".

Alice flinched at the words, something Bella didn't notice.

There was silence for several minutes until a car drove up to the house. Without saying anything Bella exited the room and Alice thought she would tell Charlie what they had been talking about. Instead, after a few minutes, Bella walked in with more drinks that she put in a small refrigerator she had by her bed.

"Do you want one?" Bella said holding out a can.

Alice shook her head and stared at Bella. She was too calm. She was not acting normal.

"Suit yourself," Bella said.

"Why are you not freaking out!"

Bella's eyes snapped to Alice who was pacing around the room at higher than average speed, it looked creepy to Bella, but she remained silent and slowly sat down on the edge of her bed. After a few minutes Alice slowed down and looked at Bella.

"You're fast," was all the human said and Alice let herself fall on Bella's bed.

"And you're strange for a human," Alice mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

"What else is new?' Bella said smiling.

Alice shook her head and smiled, "Well for one I owe Emmett money."

Bella raised an eyebrow, but Alice shook her head, "Don't ask."

"The rest of them are vampires?"

Alice nodded.

"So, what do you eat?" Bella said, she looked straight at Alice.

Alice sighed, "We _drink_ blood."

Alice expected the normal human response now. She expected Bella to freak out, instead she crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Blood smells gross. It makes me wanna puke." Bella moved her mouth, imagining the taste of blood and nearly gagged just thinking about it.

Alice shook her head and Bella smiled.

"Animal blood right?"

Alice sat up and stared at Bella before saying, "How did you know?"

Bella chuckled and said, "Wild guess. You don't strike me as a killer. Edward on the other hand…"

Bella swirled the can around and sighed.

"He scares me."

Alice frowned at what Bella had said.

Edward scared her?

But they had been spending a lot of time with each other since Bella moved to Forks, she seemed genuinely happy to be around him, and Edward was acting differently as well.

Everyone thought he had finally found his mate, his forever, why was this girl scared of him?

"You're saying that cause you're drunk," Alice said, thinking that that had to be the reason Bella was not freaking out about her and her family being vampires.

"I don't get _drunk_." Bella said as watched Alice, "And I am not _just _saying it. He scares me."

"You've been drinking since I got here two hours ago, by now a normal girl your age and size would be drunk, and I thought you liked him?"

Alice's voice dropped at the last statement, something in her felt wrong saying that out loud. Edward and Bella didn't sound right in her head, and it didn't particularly feel right in her heart.

Alice looked at the human before her, who was opening another can of foul smelling alcohol.

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm not normal," Bella smiled up at Alice, showing off perfect white teeth, "and I do like him, he's different from all the guys I've met. It's just, he has these moments where I think he's gonna tear me apart."

Alice frowned, remembering several f the visions she had of Edward losing control around Bella. "Has he done anything to make you think that?"

Edward had assured her countless times that he had control of himself, and Alice was inclined to believe him, but if Bella noticed something, she would have to bring the matter up with Carlisle.

Bella shook her head, "He's been a great friend, we have a few things in common, and what we don't makes us have a few good discussions," Bella sighed, "But I can feel it sometimes, something in him shifts for just a second, and I think he's gonna kill me. I guess now I know why I felt that."

Alice frowned, recalling every vision she had had of Edward possibly losing control, there was no way a human could have noticed any change. Her eyes locked with Bella's calm chocolate orbs, suddenly feeling like she was under a microscope.

Bella's eyes moved to Alice's lips and she frowned, "You guys don't have fangs."

Alice shook her head, smiling at Bella's confused look, "Are you disappointed?"

Bella shrugged, "Only a little."

Bella smiled, showing off her teeth again, and running her tongue slowly across them. Lingering a moment on her own canines.

"I thought maybe you would show them to me."

"Show you my fangs? Bella! We haven't even gone on a date yet!" Alice looked indignantly away, her shoulders shaking slightly, and a concealed smile on her lips.

Bella took a drink from her can and smirked, "We'll have to fix that then won't we?"

Alice's head snapped around to look to Bella, who was still drinking from her can, and now looking through one of her desk drawers. She looked up to see Alice's intense eyes studying her.

"What?" Bella smirked, "You don't have to be ashamed of not having fangs you know, I will love you and respect you as a vampire just the same."

"Ha-Ha," Alice huffed, her chest aching a bit as her eyes locked with Bella's.

She sat silently, again feeling like she was being studied.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

Bella smiled when Alice huffed.

"You are a strange creature Bella Swan."

"Says the vampire to the _human_."

Alice didn't miss the slight different tone in which Bella said human.

There was a moment of silence, where Bella took time to look over Alice again.

The golden eyes were a dead giveaway that she wasn't human. It didn't help that anyone that happened to actually LOOK at their eyes they would notice something was off. The whole wearing contacts thing was so easy to see through.

In just her first week at school Bella had seen every Cullen's eyes darken, until they had taken a "Camping Trip". They were lucky the town's kids and citizens were to entranced by their good looks to actually notice anything.

Alice moved positions slightly, glancing at Bella from the corner of her eyes.

The girl was looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. Like she had knowledge that Alice didn't, and Alice felt uneasy about it.

Alice took the time to study Bella, seeing as the girl was already studying her.

There had always been something different about Bella.

The girl could draw a crowd, even vampires were drawn to her. There was some magnetism about her that drew creatures to her.

Her dark chocolate orbs locking you in place, making you feel like-

Alice's eyes moved to Bella's.

There was a glint in them, a sort of understanding.

A dangerous sort of knowledge.

Bella smiled as she saw Alice staring at her.

"I don't have to worry about you telling anyone do I?" Alice asked, getting off the bed.

Bella shook her head.

"I know how to keep a secret."

Alice nodded and looked down at Bella,the girl's beating heart echoing in her ears, tempting her.

She was human, there was no doubt about that.

"You can ask you know, I don't bite," Bella looked up at Alice through thick lashes and smirked, "Much."

Alice swallowed as she looked Bella over, "I don't know what you mean, you, you're human."

"Well then," Bella stood and walked over to Alice who backed up into the wall, "I guess the question would be if YOU can keep a secret then wouldn't it?"

Bell stood directly in front of Alice, leaning in slowly.

Alice suddenly felt like she was the prey, and swallowed hard as she saw some changes taking effect in Bella.

Bella leaned into Alice, a smile on her lips as she whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I have thought of continuing, but I can't. Still working on the other ones and those are going no where so no need to add more to the pile, right?<strong>


End file.
